There is a need to prevent or restrict the use of a portable electronic device by a person who is operating a vehicle. A conventional solution for preventing a driver from using a portable electronic device while driving involves sending a jamming signal throughout the vehicle. The problem with this solution is that it also prevents any passengers in the vehicle from using a portable electronic device. Another conventional solution involves pairing the car key with the portable electronic device so that the driver is prevented from using the mobile device when the car is on. A problem with this solution is that it only prevents the driver from using the portable electronic device that is paired with the car key.